


Wrong One Wishing

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Okay honestly I just came up with this like a few seconds ago and I literately just like squealed at the thought because I’m such a dork like really!Okay so Jack confessed to Bunny that he loves him but Bunny was all ‘it wouldn’t work out because where different species’ and Jacks all sad and depressed and runs off upset.And I dunno something dramatic happens where he gets cursed into being a Pooka and loses his voice and ice powers and every time he tries to tell Bunny who he is the cruse makes him freeze up and change the subject…I don’t know think of it like a Little Mermaid AU.I got this idea because of this:http://injureddreams.tumblr.com/post/39544285133/i-was-listening-to-music-and-a-lot-sad-songs-cameI come up with weird crap…[cut for length]"In my fill for this prompt, I wrote that Bunny knows who Jack is immediately, because it really couldn’t be anyone else. The true enemy is still miscommunication, though. In the world of "I can’t read suddenly, I don’t know,”(AKA movie-based-only) where all the Guardians were human beings from Earth before they were chosen.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Wrong One Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/23/2016.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "One thing is for sure though I WOULD absolutely love romance fluff in this please like so much fluff to the point it hurts."

Bunny’s been around a long time. He’s seen a lot, and heard of more. When he opens his door to a mute, snow-white, humanlike rabbit just a little smaller than himself, it doesn’t take him more than a few moments to figure out what’s going on.  
  
It does take him more than a few moments to figure out how to react. His first reaction is to want to yell at Jack for this— _What were you thinking? Did you have any idea what you were getting into?_ —but he tamps it down, because other than in first impulses, he doesn’t want to yell at Jack anymore, and certainly not for this.  
  
“Easy now,” he says to Jack, as softly as he can. Human ears wouldn’t have been able to hear him, but he thinks Jack will be able to, and the the swiveling of Jack’s ears proves him right. _Good,_ thinks Bunny, _at least speech is still comprehensible to him. Unless he’s just tuning into my voice._ That last thought hurts, but Bunny puts it aside for now. “I know you’re scared. Follow me, follow my voice. We’re going into my burrow, all right? It’s not so bright, and everything’s made for your shape.”  
  
A tense hour later, Jack is curled up underneath a blanket on Bunny’s bed of soft, fragrant grasses, sleeping fitfully. Bunny leans against the smooth, dry earth of the wall and watches over him, the makings of a sleeping draught next to him in case Jack wakes up anytime soon. Before anything else, Jack needs to rest. He had been shaking with exhaustion at Bunny’s door, and Bunny guesses that he’d run a long, long way before getting to the Warren. He grimaces, and his hips and knees ache in sympathy as he remembers his own first days. Even moving within a small range when you weren’t moving correctly for the body you were in could lead to plenty of trouble. Even with the best care, Jack would no doubt be in for a world of hurt, and sooner rather than later.  
  
Thinking of this, the red bloom of Bunny’s anger begins to open again, though now it’s directed at himself. If he had just stopped to put his thoughts in order before speaking, maybe Jack wouldn’t have run off and done this—this horribly reckless thing, this thing that Bunny had no idea how to remedy.  
  
But how could he have ordered his thoughts, then, when they weren’t in order now? Jack had confessed his love, so earnestly, so hopefully. And Bunny had started to reach for him, without thinking, until he had caught sight of his own hand—own paw. And that was the problem, and it was always going to be a problem. Bunny would have been glad to return Jack’s love in all the ways he wanted, if only he had the man’s shape he had before becoming a Guardian. In this rabbit’s form, though…he couldn’t. He’d never. But had he managed to say that? No. He’d said something short about how it couldn’t work out between him and Jack because he was a bunny and Jack wasn’t.  
  
And Jack, being Jack, seems to have assumed that the reason Bunny said this was because Bunny thought Jack’s human form wasn’t good enough, or something.  
  
Bunny taps his foot on the ground, as quietly as he can. There are so many things he should have explained! That he isn’t of a kind with any other species or type of fey, that he isn’t the last of his kind, that he’s the only one of his kind, that like every other Guardian he’d started out human. Jack hadn’t known any of this, and that’s solely Bunny’s fault, for trying to forget once and for all that he’d ever had any other shape, and for never, ever talking about it.  
  
And now? Now Jack’s facing the changed senses, the transformed limbs and joints, even the loss, maybe, of his powers. That’s going to be a big problem, and probably make this worse for Jack than it had been for Bunny. At least he’d had new powers to compensate for the changes.  
  
Bunny’s foot stills and he frowns deeply. Jack’s been changed to a creature exactly like him; something unique up till now. That sort of transformation couldn’t have been easy, and it isn’t something Jack could have done on his own. That means that someone did this to Jack—and even if it was at his request, he didn’t know the full scope of what he was asking—and that there’s a limited number of suspects. Bunny nods slowly, and lets his anger bloom a little further. There’s someone out there who deserves it, and he’s going to find them. As soon as Jack wakes up, he’ll—  
  
He’ll make sure Jack is all right, and settled, and explain what kind of a being he really is, and teach him how to move so he won’t hurt, and…and he’ll be patient in asking Jack who did this, because the last thing Jack needs now is an interrogation. Bunny sighs. “This better not be the kind of magic with a time limit,” he murmurs. “Or the person who did this is going to be extra sorry by the time I find them.”


End file.
